Historia de taxi
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Un taxista, un cliente con el corazón roto, una casualidad enorme Mira que es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica, era mi esposo. Ogiwara x Akashi... si, así de loca estoy (one-shot)


**Bueno no se si esto sea el renacer de Michiru pero mi inspiración está regresando de a poco, anteriormente ya había mencionado mi interés por esta pareja en mi ultimo One-Shot y ahora les tocaba a ellos y culparé a esa canción que hacía años no escuchaba, o puedo culpar al muchacho que se subió a cantarla al camión cuando iba camino a la escuela, pero bueno, sea de quien sea la ulpa, espero lo disfruten ya que por lo menos mi borrador en facebook ha tenido buenas aceptación.**

 **Como aclaración, las partes en itálicas son fragmentos de la canción original de Arjona**

 **Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, que si lo hiciera ya hubiera hecho una orgía yaoi de tanta mezcla de parejas que tengo en mi repertorio.**

* * *

 **Historia de Taxi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta noche de nuevo no había mucho trabajo, o tal vez simplemente no tenía suerte. Veo el reloj que marca las 10:02 pm

Suspiro cansado hace unos días que las cosas estaban así. Dirijo mi mirada nuevamente al camino para encontrarme con alguien que estaba pidiendo el servicio. Detuve mi taxi para dejarle subir. Le dirijo una mirada de sorpresa al chico pelirrojo que se había subido al asiento trasero del vehículo, de un momento a otro me cautiva su mirada, sus ojos de color desigual, su porte no parece normal, es raro que una persona así tome un taxi en la calle, a las afueras de un bar. Me indicó con voz firme por donde dirigirme sin darme un destino en especial, me incorporé a la avenida indicada sin protestar.

Por el retrovisor lo vi presionar suavemente con sus dedos el puente de la nariz, como si tratara de no llorar pero al igual que a todos los humanos, lo traiciona una lágrima que decide escapar y se remueve mi interior ante tal visión.

Fueron veinte minutos por esa avenida en completo silencio cuando me dirigió la palabra nuevamente - Soy Akashi - Se sentó de lado y me notó observarlo mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata, era apuesto no había duda de aquello. Tomó del bolsillo interno de su saco una cajetilla - le molesta si fumo – pregunta sin preguntar realmente y me estremezco de nuevo ante su voz.

\- P-para nada - conteste algo nervioso, acercando mi propio encendedor para prender el cigarro mientras el semáforo me permitía continuar. Mis de manos temblaban mientras él se acercaba sin dejar de mirarme, dio una calada exhalando después el humo mientras yo hipnotizado por sus movimientos, no me di cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado hasta que otro auto detrás me lo hizo notar con un sonido estridente.

\- Soy Ogiwara - me presenté al emprender la marcha nuevamente - si no es mucha impertinencia de mi parte, ¿Me permitiría saber cuál es el motivo de su tristeza? - pregunté curioso tras sentir que podía hablarle.

\- Lo es un poco, pero no me importaría contarle - respondió y su voz me cautivó de nuevo.

\- Es _por un tipo, que se cree que por rico, puede venir a engañarme_

\- _No caiga usted por amores debe de levantarse - le dije- cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse - y me sonrió._

\- Hace unos momentos en el bar acabo de ver a mi esposo, con alguien más, _lo vi abrazando y besando a un humilde muchacho, es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha_.

Sabía que le miraba por el retrovisor y me dedicaba sonrisas por el espejo que empezaba a empañarse por mi respiración, el ambiente dentro del taxi de pronto me había parecido de lo más sofocante.

\- _Dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa, después de un par de tequilas veremos qué es lo que pasa_ \- Me dijo y yo simplemente obedecí a su orden.

No se requirió ni una gota de alcohol, llegamos entre besos y caricias al sofá de la sala de estar y de a poco todas las prendas vinieron sobrando, el saco terminó en el pasillo, la camisa y el pantalón junto con toda prenda desapareció, piel a piel como fuego abrasador, nos entregamos a la pasión que de algún lugar había nacido entre los dos, el cómodo sillón terminó por venirnos corto y nos entregamos uno al otro en la alfombra del enorme salón.

\- _No se sienta usted tan solo, sufro aunque no es lo mismo, mi marido y mi horario han abierto un abismo_ \- le dije, sin saber muy bien si me dirigía a él o a mí mismo. - _Cómo se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales, usted sufre en su mansión, yo sufro en los arrabales_.

\- _Vente conmigo que sepa no estoy solo_ \- me dijo levantándose de la alfombra donde nos encontrábamos, tomando con calma su ropa, yo solo le miraba cautivado por su figura y su porte, por cada movimiento que realizaba, por su andar y su aura impasible a pesar de ser una fiera sin domar.

Me levanté y lo imite, _fuimos al bar donde estaba_ me describió al hombre que debíamos encontrar, mientras íbamos de regreso al lugar. _Entramos y precisamente el abrazaba a otro chico._

Ahí estaba ese hombre alto y de cabellos grisáceos, y entre sus brazos una menuda figura de cabello celeste. _Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica_ , ese era Kuroko, mi esposo.

Lo tomé del brazo para salir del establecimiento contándole mi descubrimiento tras llegar al auto de nuevo.

 _Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, se ven en el mismo bar._

 _Y el pelirrojo para el taxi siempre a las diez en el mismo lugar._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Espero que por lo menos después de mi desaparición alguien se anime a darme su opinión, sino pues asumiré que es tan bueno como siempre y seguiré escribiendo lo que se me ocurra jaja**

 **Pasenla bien XOXO**


End file.
